


Von Kröten und Münzen

by TSihek



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem ich die Episode „Der Hexenfinder“ angeschaut habe, kam mir dieser kleine Nachspann in den Sinn und wich wollte ihn euch nicht vorenthalten. Viel Spaß damit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Kröten und Münzen

VON KRÖTEN UND MÜNZEN

 

„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot, Merlin“, murmelte Arthur und sah dem Diener hinterher, der überglücklich über ihren Erfolg gegen Aridian mit seinem Mentor Gaius in Richtung von dessen Gemächern verschwand. 

Müde und von den sich überschlagenden Ereignissen erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen eine Säule und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Gaius auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu sehen war ein Schock für ihn gewesen. Fast noch mehr als Uthers beiläufige Erwähnung von Gaius’ Vergangenheit als Zauberer. 

Ob er es wollte oder nicht, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der Medicus ein Zauberer gewesen war. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wie lange es Merlin vor aller Welt noch zu verbergen schaffte, dass ER tatsächlich einer war. 

Selbst vor ihm hatte er es lange genug verbergen können und es war mehr ein Zufall gewesen, der Arthur die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Er war vor Sorge um Guinevere fast blind gewesen, doch die Fässer, die die Wachen einfach so überrollt hatten, hatten ihn stutzig gemacht. Sie waren zu schwer für Merlin, als dass er sie einfach so hätte umwerfen und gegen die Wachen rollen können, ohne von ihnen bemerkt zu werden. 

Danach hatte er seinen Diener aufmerksamer als sonst beobachtet und so waren ihm die kleinen Hinweise aufgefallen. Gewisperte Silben, die auch ein Geräusch des Windes hätten sein können, Dinge, die plötzlich woanders waren. Merlins Gestammel, wenn er ihn fast ertappt hat. Es waren viele kleine Mosaiksteinchen, die sich schon bald zu einem Bild formten und Arthur war sich noch nicht sicher, ob ihm dieses Bild gefiel. 

Er mochte Merlin, auch wenn er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als ihm das zu sagen, oder sogar zu zeigen. Er mochte seinen Humor, sein miserables Timing und seine Unpünktlichkeit. Er mochte es, wie eifrig und doch oft unzureichend er seine Aufgaben als Diener erfüllte.  
Er mochte Merlins Mut, der in den am wenigsten erwarteten Momenten zum Vorschein kam, ebenso wie seine Intelligenz.  
Und er mochte es, den schlanken, sehnigen Körper zu betrachten. Viele hielten Merlin für schwächlich und schlaksig. Arthur wusste es anders. Mehr als einmal hatte der Diener bewiesen, wie viel Kraft in ihm steckte und wie zäh er war. So mancher Ritter konnte sich da ein Beispiel nehmen, denn Merlin war viel jünger als die meisten dieser zwar trainierten und ausgebildeten Kämpfer. Dennoch konnte er sich ebenso wie sie in einem Kampf oder in anderen ausweglos scheinenden Situationen behaupten. 

Am meisten mochte er jedoch das gute Herz Merlins und dessen Aufrichtigkeit, zu der auch gehörte, dass er kein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm, wenn er mit Arthurs Handlungen oder seinem Verhalten nicht einverstanden war. Dieser junge Diener hatte ihm in der kurzen Zeit, die er nun bei ihm war, mehr Anstand und Ehre beigebracht, als es sein Vater oder seine Lehrer in den Jahren zuvor getan hatten. Es war bemerkenswert. 

Nun hatte er es wieder geschafft. Arthur wollte gar nicht wissen wie, hatte da aber so seinen Verdacht. Aridian hatte für einen Moment überrascht gewirkt, als die Amulette aus seinem Schrank gefallen waren. Doch es war alles so schnell gegangen und niemand hatte genauer auf Merlin geachtet. 

Die Kröte, die passender Weise genau im richtigen Augenblick den Weg ins Freie gesucht hatte, hatte Uther letztendlich überzeugt. Arthur bedauerte es fast ein wenig, dass er nicht auf Merlin geachtet hatte. Sie ging sicherlich auch auf sein Konto. 

Schritte hallten den Gang entlang und kündigten eine Patroullie an, die gleich um die Ecke biegen würde. Arthur wollte niemanden sehen und stieß sich energisch von der Säule ab. Dann eilte er mit langen Schritten in entgegen gesetzter Richtung davon. 

Er lief ziellos durchs Schloss und fand sich nach einiger Zeit in der Nähe von Gaius Gemächern wieder. Zunächst zögernd, dann sicherer lenkte er seine Schritte dorthin. Er wollte mit Gaius reden, sich für seinen Vater entschuldigen. Das war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte. Uther würde wohl kaum selbst vor seinem Medicus seinen Fehler eingestehen. 

Die Tür stand offen und so hörte er Gaius Worte, überraschend kalt und unnahbar, als dieser seinen Besucher ziemlich deutlich hinauskomplimentierte. Arthur konnte gerade noch hinter einer Ecke zurückweichen, als sein Vater den Raum verließ und die Tür langsam hinter sich schloss. Der König blieb einen Moment lang mit gesenktem Kopf stehen, dann straffte sich seine Gestalt und er ging davon. 

Arthur zögerte, bis die Schritte leiser wurden und schließlich verklungen waren. Dann klopfte er an die hölzerne Tür. Drinnen hörte er Gaius und Merlin lachen. Ob sie wohl über die Geschehnisse in Aridians Räumen gesprochen hatten? 

Er war froh, dass er Gaius und Merlin noch lachen hörte. Er wusste, wie nahe sich Gaius und sein Diener inzwischen standen und er wusste auch, dass es Merlin Uther und ihm niemals verziehen hätte, wenn dem alten Mann etwas geschehen wäre. Arthur war sich nicht sicher, ob er Merlin als Feind haben wollte. Ihn auf seiner Seite zu wissen, war ihm viel lieber. 

Gaius und Merlin verstummten und Gaius rief mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme: „Herein!“

Arthur schob die Tür auf und trat ein, wobei er gerade noch daran dachte, bei dem niedrigen Türstock den Kopf einzuziehen.  
Etwas unschlüssig blieb er dann stehen. 

„Arthur? Kann ich etwas für Euch tun, Sire?“  
„Was ist, Arthur? Braucht Ihr mich noch?“

Gaius und Merlin redeten gleichzeitig und Arthur hob die Hand um beide zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, Merlin. Ich benötige deine Dienste heute nicht mehr“, meinte er an seinen Diener gewandt, während er Gaius eingehend musterte. Der alte Mann wirkte müde und erschöpft, aber seine Augen leuchteten wieder mit der Kraft eines jungen Mannes. 

„Gaius… Ich bin hier, um Euch um Verzeihung zu bitten. Was geschehen ist… Das Unrecht, das Euch widerfahren ist, kann nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden, doch ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich dergleichen niemals wieder zulassen werde.“

Gaius musterte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend, dann nickte er langsam.  
„Ich danke Euch, Prinz Arthur. Doch Euch trifft keine Schuld. Ihr konntet die Geschehnisse nicht verhindern und immerhin wart Ihr es, der letztendlich Aridian daran hinderte, das Feuer zu entzünden.“

Arthur senkte kurz den Kopf, sah dann aber wieder auf und begegnete dem Blick des Medicus offen. „Ich hätte früher eingreifen können und müssen, Gaius.“

Gaius stand auf und trat zu Arthur, der irritiert auf ihn herab sah. „Macht Euch keine Gedanken Sire über das, was hätte sein können, oder sollen. Noch seid Ihr nicht König und Ihr seid in Euren Entscheidungen noch immer von Uther abhängig. Es ehrt Euch, dass Ihr Euch immer wieder für die Belange des Volkes und der Dienerschaft einsetzt, doch Ihr müsst auch Eurem Vater gerecht werden. Ich kenne Uther seid vielen Jahren und ich weiß, dass es nicht immer leicht ist, ihm zu genügen.“

Der Prinz stand einen Moment lang schweigend da, dann stahl sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln in seine Züge. „Ich danke Euch, Gaius.“

Er nickte Merlin kurz zu und verließ mit wenigen schnellen Schritten den Raum. 

„Was war das eben?“ Merlin schaute sichtlich erstaunt zu der Tür, die Arthur leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte. 

„Arthur.“

„Das weiß ich.“ Merlin verschränkte die Arme und hob herausfordernd die Brauen. „Natürlich hätte er schon viel früher eingreifen können. Warum kommt er jetzt her und entschuldigt sich? Wären Gwen und ich nicht so hartnäckig gewesen, hätte er es einfach geschehen lassen!“  
Merlin hatte sich immer mehr in Rage geredet und stand nun mit wütend funkelnden Augen vor Gaius, der beschwichtigend abwinkte. 

„Du magst Recht haben, Merlin. Doch ich weiß, dass Arthur ein gutes Herz hat und er sicher nicht zugelassen hätte, dass Aridian sein böses Werk vollendet.“

„Da habt Ihr aber viel Vertrauen in ihn. Gwen musste ganz schön auf ihn einreden, bis er endlich reagiert hat.“

„Setzt dich und iss, bevor dein Essen kalt wird, Merlin, und lass es gut sein. 

Merlin setzte sich grummelnd und machte sich über seinen Getreidebrei her. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Appetit, doch nach und nach leerte sich seine Schale dennoch. Auch Gaius aß schweigend und als sie ihr Mahl beendet hatten, gab der alte Mann seiner Müdigkeit nach und legte sich schlafen. Merlin wusch das Geschirr ab und räumte es auf.  
Er war noch nicht müde und er wusste, dass er jetzt ohnehin keine Ruhe finden würde.  
Also öffnete er leise die Tür, die in den Gang hinaus führte, und schlich sich nach einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Gaius nach draußen. 

Im Schloss war es ruhig. Es war zwar noch nicht spät, die Dämmerung war eben vorüber, aber dennoch schliefen wohl schon die meisten Bewohner. In Gedanken versunken wanderte Merlin durch die ihm inzwischen vertrauten Gänge und Hallen. Hin und wieder begegnete er einigen Wachen, doch da er als Arthurs Diener freien Zugang zu fast allen Räumen des Schlosses hatte, ließen sie ihn unbehelligt. 

Irgendwann fand sich Merlin in dem Gang wieder, der zu Arthurs Gemächern führte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn hergeführt hatte. Die beiden Wachen, die im Gang postiert waren, nickten ihm nur schweigend zu. Sie kannten ihn und wunderten sich schon lange nicht mehr über den schrulligen Diener, der zu den unmöglichsten Tages- und Nachtzeiten in den Gemächern des Prinzen erschien. 

„Wenn ich schon mal da bin, kann ich auch gleich nachsehen, ob das Feuer im Kamin noch brennt“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür. Im Vorraum, in dem eigentlich der Diener des Kronprinzen, also er, schlafen sollte, brannte keine Kerze und der Raum lag in tiefe Schatten gehüllt. Eine halb offen stehende Tür führte in Arthurs Schlafzimmer. Von dort drang der flackernde Lichtschein einer einzelnen Kerze in den Raum.  
Merlin hatte schon längst aufgehört sich darüber zu wundern, dass Arthur nicht wollte, dass er in seiner Nähe schlief. Es war eine der Eigenheiten, die Arthur gegen seinen Vater durchgesetzt hatte und Uther hatte schließlich eingewilligt, das Merlin bei Gaius blieb. Dort war er auch schneller zur Stelle, sollte der alte Medicus Hilfe benötigen.

Vorsichtig, um den sicherlich schlafenden Arthur nicht zu wecken, schob sich Merlin durch die Tür und trat an den Kamin. Das Feuer war hinunter gebrannt und die Glut reichte nicht mehr aus, um es neu zu entzünden. Noch weniger spendete sie Licht oder Wärme. Die Kälte der Nacht war bereits in den Raum gedrungen und Merlin schlang fröstelnd die Arme um sich. 

„Arthur hat es gut, in seinem weichen Bett mit den warmen Decken“, murrte er leise, während er so geräuschlos wie möglich neues Holz im Kamin aufschichtete. Ein schneller Seitenblick auf die ruhig im Bett liegende Gestalt, eine knappe Geste mit der Hand, einige gewisperte Worte und schon brannte das Feuer wieder. 

Merlin streckte die Hände aus und wärmte sich einen Moment lang an den Flammen. 

„Du wirst leichtsinnig, Merlin“, erklang plötzlich die leise Stimme Arthurs hinter ihm. Merlin richtete sich erschrocken auf und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die steinerne Ummantelung des Kamins. 

„Aua!“ Er rieb sich den Kopf, während er sich zu Arthur umdrehte, der noch immer genauso im Bett lag, wie gerade eben. Nur, dass er eben nicht, wie von Merlin angenommen, schlief. 

„W…was meint Ihr, Sire?“

Arthur setzte sich auf und ließ die Decke von seinen bloßen Schultern gleiten. Wie meistens hatte er auf Schlafkleidung verzichtet. Noch ein Grund mehr warum Merlin darauf achten musste, dass das Feuer in der Nacht nicht ausging. 

„Du weißt genau was ich meine.“ Arthur fixierte ihn mit seinen Blicken und schwang langsam die Beine aus dem Bett. Merlin wollte unwillkürlich zurückweichen, doch hinter ihm versperrte der Kamin den Weg. 

„Sire? Ich habe nur das Feuer neu angezündet. Ich wollte Euch nicht wecken.“

„Angezündet? Womit? Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass du den Feuerstein benutzt hättest. Die Kerze steht auch noch an ihrem Platz auf dem Tisch und es war keine Glut mehr vorhanden, die diese Bezeichnung verdient hätte.“ Arthur kam näher und seine Stimme klang gefährlich sanft und weich. 

Merlin hatte diese Stimme schon öfters von ihm gehört und bisher war er froh gewesen, dass sie immer jemand anderem gegolten hatte. Er fühlte sich wie der Hase, der den Jäger entdeckt hat… hinter der geladenen Armbrust. 

„Sire?“

Arthur hatte es geschafft Merlin so mit seinen Blicken zu fixieren, dass dieser gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, zur Seite auszuweichen. Der Prinz stützte die Arme rechts und links von Merlins Kopf gegen den Kamin und kam ihm sehr nahe. 

„Du bist ein Idiot, Merlin! Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie nahe Aridian dir gekommen ist, nicht wahr?“  
Arthurs klang müde und fast traurig, eine Stimmung, die Merlin irritierte. Er konnte damit umgehen, wenn Arthur wütend war, oder wenn er ihm Dinge an den Kopf warf. Doch wenn der Prinz so ruhig war, fast verletzlich wirkte, brachte er ihn damit aus dem Konzept. 

„Was meint Ihr?“ Merlin flüsterte nur. Seine Hände suchten an dem glatten Stein hinter sich Halt. 

Arthur musterte ihn stumm. „Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, welche Sorgen ich mich um dich gemacht habe? Und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als sogar in Aridians Zimmer zu zaubern. Oder kannst du mir erklären, wie die Amulette und die Tränke in seinen Schrank gekommen sind?“  
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und schaute teils nachdenklich, teils fragend in Merlins weit aufgerissene Augen. 

„Ich… Ihr… Aber…“

„Stammel nicht, Merlin. Ich weiß schon seit längerem, dass du zaubern kannst und alles was mich daran stört, ist, dass ich es nicht von dir erfahren habe. Also spuck deine Zunge wieder aus und erkläre mir, was du dir dabei gedacht hast!“

Arthur stieß sich vom Kamin ab und ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Das Licht der Kerze und des Feuers schimmerten auf seiner bloßen Haut. Er wirkte fast wie ein Raubtier, wie er da mit sichtlich mühsam gezügelter Wut auf und ab ging. Merlin versuchte vergeblich den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken.  
Seine Stimme klang leer, als er schließlich die Kraft fand zu sprechen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Arthur. Ich…“

„WAS tut dir leid?“ Arthur wirbelte herum und wieder fand sich Merlin zwischen Prinz und Kamin eingeklemmt. „Dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du zaubern kannst? Dass du mich wie einen Narren dastehen lassen kannst, wann immer dir der Sinn danach ist? Dass du dein Leben riskiert hast, als du in Aridians Zimmer gezaubert hast?“ WAS genau tut dir davon leid!?“

Merlin duckte sich unter einem der ausgestreckten Arme hindurch und wich von Arthur zurück. Erst als der Tisch zwischen ihnen war, blieb er stehen.  
„Was hätte ich denn Eurer Meinung nach tun sollen, Sire? Glaubt Ihr, ich habe mir diese Gabe ausgesucht? Sie wurde mir gegeben. Seit meiner Geburt ist es normal für mich, dass ich Gegenstände nur mit meinen Gedanken bewegen kann. Ich MUSS nicht mal darüber NACHDENKEN.  
Meine Mutter schickte mich zu Gaius, in der Hoffnung, dass er mir beibringen würde, wie ich meine Gabe sinnvoll nutzen kann. Das tue ich auch inzwischen: Um Euch Euren königlichen Hintern zu retten, wann immer Ihr Euch mit Eurem Leichtsinn in Gefahr bringt. Oder wann immer irgendjemand Euch töten will und nicht wenige davon sind ebenfalls Zauberer, die ihre Kraft jedoch nicht dafür einsetzen, um anderen zu helfen. Und was Aridian angeht: Er war ein Betrüger. Er verkaufte Augentropfen, die Halluzinationen hervorriefen. Dann suchte er sich einen passenden Verdächtigen, vorzugsweise jemand, der ihm misstraute, und bearbeitete ihn so lange, bis er brach und alles gestand, was Aridian hören wollte.  
Er hatte nicht nur Gaius auf seiner Liste, sonder auch mich und Lady Morgana. Ihr währet vermutlich der nächste gewesen, wenn Ihr Euch ihm in den Weg gestellt hättet. Was also sollte diese Rede bei Gaius? Ihr hättet viel früher eingreifen SOLLEN und zwar noch bevor Uther diesen selbsternannten Scharlatan hergerufen hat.“

„So einfach ist es nicht, Merlin.“ Arthur, wieder ruhiger geworden, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann bedeutete er Merlin das gleiche zu tun. 

Merlin musterte ihn misstrauisch, doch als Arthur mit einer energischen Geste erneut auf den Stuhl deutete, zog er ihn sich heran und setzte sich ebenfalls. 

„Uther sieht Magie nur als etwas Böses an und ich kenne den Grund dafür nicht. Durch dich habe ich gelernt, dass nicht alles schwarz oder weiß ist und glaube mir… ich bin froh, dich auf meiner Seite zu haben.“

Arthur lehnte sich zurück und massierte sichtlich angespannt sein Genick. Eine Geste, die er häufig machte, wenn er unsicher war, es aber nicht zeigen wollte. 

„Ich misstraute Aridian vom ersten Moment an. Er war aufgeblasen und Arrogant. Doch was hätte ich tun können? Wie du schon sagtest, er hätte mich ebenfalls verdächtigt, hätte ich ihn an seinen Ermittlungen gehindert.“

„Und doch habt Ihr Ihn letztendlich gestoppt.“

„Du und Guinevere, ihr gabt mir die Kraft dazu. Ich wusste, wenn ihr etwas herausgefunden habt, dann stimmte es. Vor allem du hast in der letzten Zeit einen erstaunlichen Spürsinn für Intrigen entwickelt. Du wirfst mir zwar immer vor, ich würde nicht zuhören. Allmählich fange ich jedoch sehr wohl damit an.“

Merlin nickte langsam, ließ Arthur dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Und jetzt? Werdet Ihr Uther von meiner Gabe erzählen?“

„Himmel! NEIN! Bist du verrückt?“ Arthur verzog den Mund zu einem zynischen Lachen. „Er würde mich wahrscheinlich auch köpfen, weil ich ihn nicht sofort informiert habe.“  
Sein Lachen erstarb und er schaute mit einer schwer zu deutenden Mine zu Merlin. Die Stille dehnte sich und Merlin schluckte unbehaglich. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm nicht. 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich täte, Merlin. Du bist ein ungeschickter Idiot. Du bist frech, tollpatschig und unpünktlich. Aber du bist der erste und einzige Vertraute den ich habe. Und so seltsam es klingt, aber ich…“  
Arthur unterbrach sich und stand ruckartig auf. Er trat an den Kamin und starrte stumm in die Flammen. 

Merlin wartete einige Minuten, doch als der Prinz weiterhin schwieg, stand er auf und stellte sich neben ihn.  
Stumm sah er ihn an und wartete darauf, dass Arthur weiter sprach. 

Zu seiner Überraschung drehte sich der Prinz plötzlich zu ihm um. Eine Hand legte sich in sein Genick und zog ihn dichter an Arthur heran. Dann legten sich warme Lippen auf seine. Der Kuss war hart, fordernd und Merlin war zu überrascht um sich ernsthaft zu wehren. Es fühlte sich auch zu gut an, als dass er überhaupt über Gegenwehr nachdachte. 

So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war es vorbei. Merlin taumelte überrascht zurück, als Arthur in unvermittelt los ließ und einen Schritt zurück trat.  
„Bitte verzeih, ich…“

„Au!“ Merlins Schmerzensruf unterbrach ihn und sofort war Arthur bei ihm und betrachtete die sich schnell bildende Brandblase auf Merlins Hand.  
„Wie hast du das nun schon wieder geschafft?“, stöhnte er.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin rückwärts gestolpert und gefallen und da war die heiße Glut und…“

Arthur stoppte Merlins verwirrte Erklärung, indem er mit der Zunge über die Brandblase leckte und dann behutsam darüber blies. Die Kühlung, die so entstand, ließ den Schmerz geringer werden und die so offensichtliche Sorge in den Augen des Prinzen tat ein Übriges um Merlin abzulenken. 

Er setzte sich auf und musterte Arthur stumm. Tausend Fragen schossen in seinem Kopf hin und her und keine davon wurde klar genug, als dass er sie hätte aussprechen können. So saß er einfach da und spürte die besorgten Bemühungen des Prinzen. 

Arthur kühlte weiterhin die Brandwunde, nur um beschäftigt zu sein. Der Kuss hatte ihn selbst überrascht. Er wusste, dass er Merlin seit geraumer Zeit mit anderen Augen betrachtete und er wusste, dass Merlin nicht der erste Mann war, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Weise weckte. Doch Merlin war der Erste, bei dem er dem auch nachgegeben hatte.  
Verlangen, plötzlich aufgeflammt, lauerte noch immer in seinen Eingeweiden und er fragte sich, wie es weiter gehen sollte. 

Irgendwann entzog ihm Merlin die Hand und er war gezwungen aufzusehen. Er blickte direkt in zwei dunkelblaue, weit aufgerissene Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Hunger anschauten. Eine Mischung, die er selbst nur zu genau in sich spürte. 

Das nächste, woran er sich erinnern konnte, waren die rauen Hände und die glatte, weiche Haut Merlins, der sich an ihn schmiegte und ihm half, die letzten Reste seiner Kleidung abzustreifen. Lippen, die sich hungrig gegen seinen Hals pressten und heiße Schauer über seinen Rücken jagten. Gewisperte Worte, die die Bettdecke an das Fußende schickten so dass sie sich beide eng umschlungen in die weichen Laken fallen lassen konnten. 

Es war wie ein Rausch und Arthur wollte nicht daraus erwachen. Er spürte, schmeckte, fühlte Merlin und das leise Keuchen, dass dieser immer wieder von sich gab, weckte immer neues Begehren in ihm.  
Kräftige Hände glitten über weiche Haut, erkundeten einen fremden Körper, der dem eigenen doch auch wieder glich. Verlangen entstand, entflammte und brannte Vernunft und Gedanken fort.  
Merlin glaubte zu träumen. Er spürte Arthurs Lippen, die sich einen Weg von seinem Mund über seinen Körper suchten und immer neue Stellen fanden, die ihm ein Stöhnen entlockten. Gehalten von den starken Armen des Prinzen ließ er sich in die Empfindungen fallen. Es war neu für ihn und überraschend, dennoch willkommen. Arthur zog ihn an, aber er hatte bisher nicht gewagt, in diesem Sinne über ihn zu denken. Allerdings hatte sich Merlin in letzter Zeit öfters dabei ertappt, über ein was-wäre-wenn nachzudenken. 

Dass Arthur genauso empfand war eine Überraschung. Doch wer war er, dass er den Prinzen an seinem Vorhaben hindern würde? Warme Lippen schlossen sich um sein Geschlecht und Merlin bäumte sich auf. Er krallte die Hände in Arthurs Schultern und mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen kam er. 

Arthur ließ ihn los und schob sich nach oben, küsste ihn heiß und verlangend und Merlin schmeckte sich selbst. Er drängte sich gegen Arthur, wollte seinen muskulösen Körper fühlen. Der Prinz tat ihm den Gefallen indem er sich eng an ihn presste. Sein noch hartes Geschlecht drängte sich gegen Merlins flachen Bauch und dieser konnte gar nicht anders als sich dagegen zu stemmen. Es fühlte sich gut an und so wiederholte er wieder und wieder die Bewegung, bis Arthur den Rhythmus aufnahm und sich stöhnend an ihn presste.  
Plötzlich verharrte der Prinz und nach einem letzten, harten Ruck fühlte Merlin eine warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Bauch. Die Spannung wich aus Arthurs Körper und er schmiegte sich eng an den unter ihm liegenden Merlin. Den Kopf an der Schulter des anderen vergraben lag er einfach nur still da. 

Merlin vergrub die Hände in die weichen Strähnen Arthurs und suchte mit den Lippen dessen Puls.  
„Arthur?“ flüsterte er leise, als sich der Prinz auch dann noch nicht regte. 

Arthur brummte leise und lies sich träge von Merlin gleiten, bis er neben ihm lag. Einen Moment lang schaute er, sichtlich erschöpft und nun entspannt, einfach nur an, dann richtete er sich auf einen Arm gestützt auf und küsste Merlin sanft.  
„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?“, murmelte er schließlich leise. 

„Ich weiß,“ erwiderte Merlin strahlend. So unwahrscheinlich dies eben auch in seiner Fantasie gewesen war. Es war passiert und nichts auf der Welt würde diese wunderbaren Empfindungen aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen können. 

Athur lachte leise. „Du hattest schon immer etwas Seltsames an dir. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich genau deshalb in dich verlieben könnte.“ Er musterte Merlin mit einem sanften Ausdruck und einem feinen Lächeln und Merlin wusste, dass dieser Anblick nur für ihn allein war. Dann änderte sich der Ausdruck plötzlich und Härte erschien in den blauen Augen.  
„Ich hatte eine schreckliche Angst um dich! Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist mit deiner Zauberei.“

„Ich bin immer vorsichtig, Arthur!“, protestierte Merlin und rückte ein wenig von ihm ab. 

„Versprich es mir!“

Merlin seufzte leise und nickte dann. „Ich verspreche, dass ich nur noch zaubere, um deinen königlichen Hintern zu retten und wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe.“

„Merlin! Du weißt, ich kann dir immer noch das Leben zur Hölle machen“, drohte Arthur mit erstem Gesicht. 

„Das würdet Ihr tun? Auch nach dem hier?“ Mit der Hand deutete Merlin auf die zerwühlten Laken und die Feuchtigkeit, die sich langsam in und um seinen Bauchnabel sammelte. 

„Auch und gerade danach. Du bedeutest mir zu viel, als dass ich dich durch deinen eigenen Leichtsinn verlieren möchte.“

Merlin schwieg einen Moment und ließ die ernsten Worte Arthurs in sich nachklingen. Auf diese Weise würde sein Schicksal, Arthur zu beschützen, deutlich leichter werden. Hatte das der Drache gemeint, als er sie beide als zwei Seiten einer Münze bezeichnet hatte?

Er nickte langsam. „Ich schwöre, dass ich meine Zauberkraft nur noch mit Bedacht anwenden werde, Sire.“

Arthur schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn er beugte sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu ihm hinunter. Dann zog er die Decke vom Fußende hoch und breitete sie über sie beide. 

Merlin schmiegte sich an die warme Schulter Arthurs und war schon fast eingeschlafen, als er die leise Stimme hörte: „Und keine Kröten mehr, die du in irgendwelchen Hälsen platzierst. So passend es in diesem Fall auch gewesen war.“

Merlin kicherte und gähnte verschlafen, dann fielen ihm endgültig die Augen zu.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern den Machern von „Merlin – die neuen Abenteuer“. Ich borge sie mir nur aus, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben.


End file.
